TOW The Suppa Heroes
by Dr.Geller's-Protege
Summary: This is a combination BatmanSuperman story written Friends style. In it you will find romance, comady, and a big mystery entwined upon itself. As certain portions contain mature subject matter, viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

To start let's get the legalities out of the way: These characters are the property of Bright Kaufmann, and Crane Productions in cooperation with Warner Brothers.

This my first story I dedicate to Rachgreengeller who has been bugging me for two l-o-n-g years to write as she thought the idea was "cute".

Remember… this is but fiction and as such will not only be politically un-correct but may sound outright absurd… but hey, it's my story so if you don't like it … oh well. It's just a story. Otherwise, with all the hoopla out of the way I now present to you… **The One With the Supa Heroes**…

Everywhere you go … be it north or south or east or west you will always find "The Hero". They come in all types and styles. They are big or small, fast or slow, smart or dumb. But they do exist and exist they do in all types of places. Be it city or country, metro or slum, county or village. And speaking of "The Village", they too have their hero. Some would consider them to be among the luckiest of them all. For not only do they have one hero, they have a pair. And what a pair they are… for one is but a mild-mannered paleontologist and the other a hard-hitting, key-punching data processor. To their friends they go by Ross Geller and Chandler Bing, but to the populous of New York they are none other then **Captain Wuss and Boy Blunder**… fearless fighters of crime and the headache of the notorious and nefarious masterminds of Madame Book and Doctor End or to those of the true inner circle as **The Bookends**… and who might these be? Well just stick around for you are about to find out…

"So you're saying that a phalange isn't part of an airplane?" Joey stated while giving his usual look of confusion.

"DUH… NO… it's the bone of a dinosaur" shot back Ross in his usual sarcastic superiority.

"DUH? Now there's one you don't hear anymore" comeback from Chandler who was sitting next to Joey at the small round table next to their favorite orange couch.

"Yah-Huh…" quickly piped in Phoebe who sat next to Joey on the orange couch, "It is so because I made it up. And I am always right, ain't I Rachel?" She gave her the look as if to say 'agree with me or I will kick your ass'.

"Right you are Phoebes… And Ross, if I were you I would agree also unless you want Phoebe to prove her point." And that said, Ross looked over toward Phoebe and seeing the look gave in rather quickly by the sudden disappearance of his 'Ha, I won' smile…

"So anyway… any plans for tonight, Chandler?" quipped Ross hoping to quickly change the subject so as not to have to admit defeat at the hand of a dumb blond or the woman of his dreams.

"Joey and I have two … no, make that three tickets to tonight's finals of the New York Amateur Beach Volley Ball sponsored by whom, Joey…"

"The Bay Watch Babes…" beamed Joey with a huge grin and a shake of his head. "Just picture it Ross. You, Chandler and I… bikini clad women. And…an ice cold beer. Whatcha say? You In?"

Ross paused to ponder what Joey just said but then a look of forlorn broke the only bright spot to his rather dull Friday. "As great as that sounds, guys, I can't …"

"But why not, Ross. It's the three Bs. Babes, bikinis and beer. Life couldn't BE any more better…" pleaded Chandler.

"Ah yes there is, the three Bs with J…" chimed Joey.

Ross and Chandler both looked at each other with dumb expressions, "Three Bs and J, Joey?" asked Ross perplexed.

And in reply Joey lifted his right hand in a gesture of emphasis "Babes, bikinis, beer and JELLO… huh … huh…" smiled Joey in his usual charming way.

"As pleasing AND as pleasurable as that may sound I just can't make it. I promised Monica that I would help her pick out the decorations for our parent's anniversary." Ross replied.

Chandler saw the sad look on his best friend's face and tried one last pitch to change his mind, "Ross your parents anniversary is month's away and you check in with her like… what every hour. What is she… your mother? This is a once in a life-time opportunity. And you will be kicking yourself for the rest of your life…"

"He's right, Ross." Injected Joey. "C'mon Ross… Babes… beer…. BIKINIS…."

But at that moment.

"I heard that Bing…" Pronounced Monica as she swooped into the coffee shop. "How dare you compare me with that woman. And YOU, Dr. Geller are NOT going to get out of this. Don't even think of backing out on me again."

"Again?" asked Chandler but Ross just shrugged and hung his head.

"Yes, again. The last time he claimed he had papers to grade, but it turned out to be front row at the Final Four. Thank you Mr. Tribiani…"

Joey's smile faded and he sank back into his chair and Phoebe gave his hand a couple of pats.

"But you said you couldn't get tickets… that they were sold out." Said Chandler as he glared at Joey….

"Ross was feeling low and he looked rather pathetic…" pleaded Joey.

"Well thanks a lot Joey" came back Ross.

Monica heard enough and continued, "Enough, already, Ross you are going with me tonight and that's final."

"HEY! Since Ross can't use that ticket… I'm free" chimed in Phoebe. "Hot women make me HOT…"

"ALRIGHT… Phoebes you're in…" smiled Joey "Maybe I'll get to live out my number one fantasy tonight… Hey Phoebe, how YOU doin…" And in reply, Phoebe just smiled and blushed a little.

As Ross watched the little exchange, his jealousy started to get the best of him. Here he was invited to go with his friends Joey and Chandler to a sporting event. Not just any event, but one which contained his three most favorite things in this drab little world of his: beer, women, and bikinis. And it just wasn't fair. And using his most pathetic whine he pointed to himself, then to his friends, and finally looked at Monica with pleading eyes and the whine increasing.

But Monica stood her ground. With hands on hips and feet spread wide, she looked at her brother and just said, "No, Ross, you are coming with me and that's final."

Knowing that it was pointless to even argue any further, Ross shifted into his whiny, pouting little boy mode hoping to make Monica feel guilty. "I never get to do anything. It's just not fair. They all get to have fun. Nobody cares about poor little Ross. He never gets to have any fun…" And as he neared the center of the orange couch, he was stopped by the pressure of a small hand which pushed in his chest to halt his movement. The next moment he felt a soft and gentle caress trace slowly and lovingly along the right side of his face. Slowly back and forth it traced causing slight and tingly shivers to run along his tight cheek, down his brawn and muscular pecs as tingles raced on ahead down ahead past his slim and tight stomach all the way to the tip of his twitching manhood…. And a soft voice with its soothing tone silenced him to full attention. Instantly he knew who had dared to disturb his game. Only one voice in this strange and chaotic world could distract him enough to cease all activity. It was none other than Rachel Greene. The only woman he had truly loved could truly love. Not with the lust-love of Joey Tribiani, or the animalistic type of love found in a Nora Bing novel. No, this was THE LOVE. The type of love which was the foundation of that unit known as the family. The love Ross always carried in his heart for Rachael. The love he knew that he would receive back from her if only he wasn't afraid to tell her; knew he couldn't tell her because of who he was. Hearing her voice brought him out of his revere…

"Oh my poor baby, Ross. Is Monica again being a big, bad mean sister?" And playing along with the game, gave a sad and pathetic whine and nod of his head. "And would my poor baby boy like mommy to make him feel all better…?" Again Ross whined and nodded yes. And with that Rachel leaned in and started to softly…gently…and very slowly kisses Ross on various spots on his face. Reaching his lips she opened her mouth so as to allow Ross to gently probe and caress her hot mouth with his tongue. And just as he was getting into a tongue tango with Rachel, he was rudely brought back to reality by the sound of Monica clearing her throat.

This little chance meeting did not go unnoticed, and if the saying 'if looks could kill' were true, Ross would have had at least a dozen daggers heading toward his head. For Gunther, manager and owner of Central Perk had the most disgusted, hateful, and dangerous look from behind the bar. It was a known fact that he had a very deep and heart enveloped crush on Rachel Greene. That was why on the day she had approached him for a job he gave it to her without following the set procedures. It was also the reason why even though he should have fired her a long time ago for her inaptitude as a waitress that he kept her on. On the flip side, it was also what fueled his hatred for one Ross Geller. For every time he saw them together it caused him a great and wrenching pain to his heart. Normally he was a very calm and collected individual and he was even cordial when Ross was by himself or with the others. But when he was with her, his Rachel then all manner of cordiality went out the door. All he wanted to do was make Ross suffer just like he was suffering. But he would keep it in check. Not because he feared jail or worse, but because of her, his Rachel. He knew if he struck out at Ross it would hurt Rachel dearly and that he could not live with. But deep down he knew that Ross would sooner or later get his and in that knowledge found some comfort. Walking around the bar, he approached Rachel, tapped her shoulder and said, "Uh, Rachel, either get a room or get back to work. The customer in the corner has been waving a cup for the past few minutes. So if you would kindly disengage from your grinding dance and help them, then we can all make some money." And then gave a glaring glance at Ross.

"Oh I'm sorry Gunther honey…" she sing sang sweetly as she grabbed his face in her hands and planted a quick kiss to his forehead. "I promise it won't happen again…"

Recovering from his blush, he coughed and continued, "Uh…well… see that it doesn't. And with that he turned and went back to the bar with a slight smile on his face.

As Ross turned toward Monica while pulling on his coat, Monica's phone started ringing.

"Hello, Monica Geller…" And as she listened her face took on an air of concentration, "Yes…uh huh…. Yes…uh huh… when…uh huh…Now? Ok…" and as she snapped shut her cell her commanding stance returned. "Ross, that was mom and pop… we got to go NOW. Chandler, would you be a dear and give us a lift…"

"What's up, Monica?" asked Joey who suddenly became kind of interested. But before she could reply Chandler spoke up…

"OH… No no no… not tonight. No can do."

"Ooh ooh what's up you guys? Are your parents ok?" asked Phoebe seeing that Joey had been ignored.

"But you promised, dude… you told Monica whenever she needed a ride…" chimed in Ross who obviously ignored Phoebe and her questions.

"No… tonight is Joey's night with the three Bs. And what are they again Joey?" added Chandler in the hope of distracting the pair.

"Babes… Bikinis… and BEER!" he said excitedly with his boyish grin and the thumbs up sign. "But seriously guys, what's going on?"

"See…see?" Chandler cut in quickly cutting off Joey, "Now if you will excuse me, I must retire to the little boys room to freshen myself up before the main event" And with that he turned, did the Chandler skip and made a hasty retreat toward the restroom.

When Chandler was out of sight both Phoebe and Joey became silent as rage started to brew behind their quiet and shocked expressions. Never had they been treated as if they weren't even in the room. Joey would have loved to verbally explode on Ross and Monica for how they treated him, but a quick look from Phoebe made him hold his tongue. So he just sat back and stewed in his anger. Meanwhile, Phoebe hoped that she had not pushed Joey too far. She had witnessed many of times what happened to those who dared rouse his anger. But she too was more than a little miffed. She was downright furious. If protocol didn't demand that she keep up the ruse, she would have jumped Ross, Monica, and Chandler and slowly and very painfully pluck out every bit of hair on their heads. Or better yet, she would have ordered Gunther to have his way with Ross. A not so pretty sight as Gunther was a master with the knife and loved to cut his "meat" slowly and methodically. She remembered well the screams of pain as Gunther interrogated their captives while slowly cutting them to pieces. And even though she had grown accustomed to many a vulgar act, it still gave her nightmares. How Joey ever kept him in line she could but only guess. But Gunther did his work extremely well.

Ross pulled Monica away from the others, and lowering his tone, "You have to do it Mon"

"But Ross, it's Chandler." Came back Monica more quietly but with a tone of urgency. "And besides…"

"Besides Nothing. This is more important than his pride. And you of all people should know that when Mom and Pop calls then all feelings must be put aside for the good of all. Remember as Fraud once said…"

"All Right…all right I'll do it. Enough with the philosophical mumbo jumbo already…" And with that dialed the secret code.

Anxiously Ross surveyed his surroundings and noticed that his friends seemed to have forgotten Monica and him. Gunther was again serving coffee behind the counter. Good old Gunther, if only he could be more like him… content doing a no-nothing job… not a care in the world. If only Gunther knew… Had Ross turned around he would have seen someone HAD noticed. A lone head framed in hair as red as a rose watched him intently from the corner booth… and in a minute the hair on the back of Ross's neck started to tingle… Ross raised his finger to his right temple and said, "Ahhah… I sense danger. It's my Unaghi…" And as he started to turn slowly around he was started by a familiar cry…

"Why me God… why do you hate me so…" and a second later a rather wet and annoyed Chandler emerged from the bathroom. Seeing the people staring at him and the gang snickering at him, he shot back "What are YOU people staring at? Haven't you ever seen a man be attacked by faulty plumbing before."

Joey took his iced tea, poured it on his crotch and rising said, "I'm Chandler… could I BE any more dorky. Bleh…bleh…bleh…" And saying that started the Chandler Victory Dance…

Chandler opened his mouth once, closed it, and stormed toward the door. Passing Monica he gave her such a fierce look that in shame all she could do was silently bowed her head hoping that he did not see the tear which rolled along her nose and down her cheek. Storming past Ross, he shot at him "Ross, your sister has a very SICK and twisted mind". And out the door he went.

Turning away from the door, Ross turned to his sister, "C'mon Mon, we have to go now…" And out the door he went.

After a second more, Monica turned on Joey, "Tribiani… WHY do you always have to be a jackass…" and wiping away a tear was right behind Ross.

Watching her leave, Joey stopped his dancing as the stupid impish smile left his face and in its place was a raging seething anger so deep that he again lapsed into his thoughts, "Go ahead and laugh you blundering baboon. You are nothing but a worthless Paleontologist. Your day is coming Geller. Both you and that momma's boy Chandler. When I take this city…"

He would have gone on for awhile more if his thought were not interrupted by his faithful henchman, "Can I kill him now Boss. Huh, huh? Can I cut Ross into pieces and make a latte out of him…" asked Gunther in child-like glee.

In answer, Joey reached out and took Gunther's face in his hands. But just before touching him, small needles shot out of the palms of the special gloves he had put on injecting them just below the skin of Gunther's cheeks. And then starting softly and rising slowly until reaching a madman roar, "Gunther, Gunther… Don't … ever… EVER… call… ME… BOSS… in… PUBLIC… AGAIN"! And to accent each word he zapped a bolt of electricity from one set of needles through Gunther's face to the other set of needles. By the time Joey reached the end of his sentence, not only was he a few inches off the floor but the sound of Gunther's screams pierced Phoebe's heart so much that she just had to intervene lest Gunther's death haunt her the rest of her life. Grabbing Joey's hands and pulling them off Gunther's face she shot at Joey:

"End, let him go or I will KICK YOUR ASS…!" Once released Gunther just lay there whimpering like a little boy. As Joey turned toward her with such rage flashing in his eyes she feared that she had gone too far and awaited the death she knew was not too far away. But instead, his eyes softened, and he asked her:

"Et tu Book? Why… WHY?"

"Because you were getting too loud. You were going to blow our plans… all the hard work we had done over the past two years. I could not and will not allow you to destroy that which we had gained… and for what? Your stupid ego?"

And with that said, Joey's eyes again became hard and he turned to go. But before he got too far, Phoebe called out:

"Joey wait…"

"Why… why should I listen to any more of your prattle. All you care about is yourself…"

"That is so not true. And you know it. I do care. I do… it's just…"

"What… just what?" said Joey as he turned back towards her.

"Oh why should you care…" said Phoebe as she turned away from him so as not to show her tears.

"Phoebes… what is it? Face me, please…" he said starting to calm down and realizing something was wrong.

"Don't you know? Haven't you seen the signs? Joey Francis Tribiani... I LOVE YOU." And saying thus Phoebe bowed her head as the tears started to flow.

Joey was stunned. Never had he felt so stupid. Taking her hands in his he softly asked, "When did this happen?" His heart seemed to be melting….

"Do you remember the night when you had broken up with Ursala?"

"That was a week after your birthday. Yes, I remember. I was going insane because she never returned any of my calls. I was totally drained. I was just going out of my mind… wait a minute… was that YOU?" And looking into her teary eyes he got his answer. "When did this start?"

"Do you remember my 31st birthday? How you came outside and kissed me? It was there, Joey. There that I realized what had been missing in my life. It was after that kiss when I knew I fell in love with you and to this day love you…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me? And yet… OH MY GOD… Phoebe… and when I fell for Ursala…"

"I thought my heart was destroyed that day… especially when you celebrated my birthday with her. How I looked around and saw all my friends, except for one. THE ONE… the one I hoped against hope would one day realize… and then to learn that you betrayed me, Joey… with my sister… the one person in this whole world I truly hate, but must love because we're blood relative… it… just… well, tore me apart…" and knowing she couldn't go on, Phoebes just bowed her head as the tears flowed.

"I am such a dork… Phoebe… Madame Book… look at me please…" And when her eyes were raised and he could see through the tears. "Phoebe… oh my beautiful love…" And wiping her eyes continued, "How could I have been so stupid…" And pulling her into his strong arms, "I love you Phoebes… my most priceless gem. Please forgive me. Let me take you home. Cleanse your aura… and Phoebes…"

"Yes?"

"How YOU doin…" and pulling her close he opened his mouth in anticipation. Just waiting for her soft lips to touch his more dry ones. Waiting to feel her hot tongue as it danced with his in passion's deep and dark need. How he wanted her…needed her. Needed to feel her naked flesh against his own… and he was not disappointed. Her kiss was hot…full of an animalistic hunger…a yearning of pent-up frustration that seemed to melt away. And again her tears flowed.

Meanwhile, hoping to sneak away unnoticed, Gunther tried to crawl away to safety, but only making it a short distance, he froze as he heard her voice, "And you… Gunther… little man…"

And he felt a pair of strong hands lift him up to stare into … the face of … Madame Book. "If you ever… ever make another stupid mistake like that again, I will hunt you down and kick YOUR ass…" That was the last thing he remembered hearing before feeling himself being thrown across the counter and hitting the wall he blacked out.

Joey meanwhile watching the whole scenario play out gave Phoebe the thumbs-up sign and said "NIICCE One Phoebe" And going over to Phoebe he lifted her up into his arms as a groom would his bride on the wedding night, he started to softly kiss her tear-stained eyes as he carried her out the door.

Had they not been so enthralled in their chat, Madame Book and Doctor End would have noticed that they were watched the whole time. For sitting in the booth was the lady who received coffee from Rachael earlier that evening pretending to read the paper. As she watched them leave, she opened her Gucci bag and pulled out her gold-plated cell. Tapping the numbers she knew so well, she waited for the phone to connect.

"Hi… yea it's me." She said as she twirled her long red hair. "You were right, you big tree…" she smiled as she said his pet name. The pet name which was given him by one who was jealous of him. If Chandler only knew… how his hatred of one would be his undoing in the end… "What? Yea… Joey and Phoebe are Madame Book and Doctor End. The idiots confirmed it tonight. No… I don't believe they even realized I was still here… the ruse is working according to plan… No, forget the boys… I am starting to formulate a plan. A master plan. I have a hunch about who Captain Wuss and Boy Blunder are, but I need to test my theory. Ah baby… don't be jealous, I have the fool eating right out of my hand… No, stay put for now. Trust me… yea, I love you too. Bye." Putting away the cell, she again grabbed her cup and finished her coffee.

Yes, she thought, the plan is coming together nicely. Soon the Book Ends would be out of the way, and if she played her cards right so would the meddling goody twosomes… and New York would be hers… and with that thought a gleam came to her green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Monica emerged through the door, she could see that Ross and Chandler already occupied the front seat of the car and that they were deep in a conversation. By the looks of it, it seemed that the conversation was tense and she was certain of one thing. It had to be about her. And as she watched she was unable to keep her eyes from tearing up. She hated doing what she did just now, but Ross was right. If she did not get Chandler back on track and to the special work that they had all agreed to do, then life as they knew it would always and forever be under the tyranny of fear. The fear of the likes of Madame Book and Doctor End, villains who believed that they could do as they pleased no matter whom got hurt in the process. But, then there was Chandler, a man with a good heart. A man though he was able to keep his pain from the rest of the world was unable to keep it from the one person closest to himself – Himself. And even though he tried to hide his emotions, she knew. She was there that awful and fateful night. Not only her, but Ross too. And now as she stood just outside Central Perk, she again lapsed into the memory, and she became afraid:

**Two years Prior: **The place – Vegas. The day and time – Friday 11:00 pm. The year – Who cares… but it was a night which will haunt the trio for the rest of their lives. Chandler's father Charles Bing, or as the natives referred to him, Helena Handbasket had just opened his new show, **_Viva Queen Vegas_** and wanted to celebrate. He felt he had a lot to celebrate as not only was his show really great, but he was again friends with his ex-wife, Nora who by now had sold over twelve best sellers which rated in the top five on the New York Best Seller's List at various times, and his long-lost son, Chandler whom he at least could again talk civil with. He was more than deeply pleased when his son had asked if he could bring his two close friends, Ross and Monica. And how could he turn down their request to bring their parents, Jack and Judy Geller for their anniversary. He went so far as to insure that they would have the best seats in the house. He surprised Jack with a box of the best Cuban Cigars he could find, and he gave Judy the biggest bouquet of Director Roses he could find. On their table he made sure that their glasses were always filled with Don Perignon and that snack trays were never empty more than a few minutes. He even arranged it so that the out of town guests would be staying at Caesar's Palace Gambling Casino, a place where he had a private suite. Everything was going so well, or so he thought.

He had arranged for two horse-drawn carriages to pick up his guests at the airport, take them to Caesar's Palace so that they could unload their baggage, grab a quick lunch and then to be their transport for the afternoon as they toured the city of light and sound. He even paid top dollar for Madame Le Roche, the one person who knew the ins and outs of Vegas along with the knowledge of the most obscure places which were unknown even to those who called Vegas home. Returning later in the day back at Caesar's, they were given the best seven course banquet in their lives never realizing that it would be the last exquisite meal of their lives. So good was the meal that even Monica felt that she was in the presence of the masters of her craft, cooking. Ross and Chandler were in their glory that evening. Teasing Monica about how her meals now seemed like frozen dinners when compared to what they were eating that evening. Monica took in stride as she let the boys know that once they did return home that's all they would get from her for a month – frozen dinners. After the chuckling died down, the announcement came that the time had come for them to depart for the show. Judy asked the hostess if her flowers could be taken to her room. Before giving the box of cigars to the hostess, Jack grabbed a couple and shoved them into his jacket pocket. He had every intention of sharing a smoke with his gracious host later that evening during the midnight ride around Vegas which Charles Bing declared made even the Empire State Building seem like a mere pittance. He never would even get the pleasure of one single drag upon their smooth surface nor smell the rich fragrance that was sure to follow the initial light-up. As the carriage pulled up to the theatre, a lone figure swept out of the door in a sparkly and elegant evening gown which shimmered in the pale moon light. At first the travelers were startled until Chandler announced rather dramatically, 'And here's daddy'. Then they saw that indeed it was a man dressed as a woman. It was the giver of their gift. It was… Charles Bing. Behind him framed in the doorframe as if ready for an African Safari was none other than the notorious romance novelist… Nora Bing. She just tapped her watch and said, "Charles it is time." And with that the crew was quickly ushered inside with a slam of the door. In the shadow of the alley-way just out of site watched a lone figure. The figure was dressed as black as the alley but if one were to take a close look, one could barely make out the whites of the eyes. As the echo of the bang of the slamming door died out, the figure was on a cell phone making a call. After a brief space of time, the figure closed the cell and went back to the silent vigil. Waiting as it were the predator for its prey…

And then it happened, the show was over and the fat lady finally sang. Seeing the door again open the lone figure let out the sound of a wild bird. It was picked up and carried by two others in the distance. The lone figure watched as the seven people emerged and start to climb into the carriages. Continue to watch as the sound of screeching tires could be heard around a near corner. Watched as a black limo with six drag queens come screaming down the road hanging by one arm to its sides. Watched that as the limo passed six sub-machine guns blazed in the night ripping large chunks out of the carriages as well as its passengers. Watched as the limo tore away and then the figure disappeared into the night.

Some would say that a miracle happened that night for if Ross or she had been fully in the carriage, they too would be eternally resting with their parents. But she always wondered if that were true as she and Ross ended up with many bullet holes which sent them to the hospital for weeks of recovery and three cosmetic surgeries. The only miracle she saw before blackening out was Chandler who seemed mildly hurt running and screaming down the street.

She never did know what happened to Chandler since the night. He never came around to visit them, never sent any word. And when the devastating news came about what happened to their parents, he was nowhere to be seen. Never appeared during the whole investigation of the incident. Never appearing during the times when they were questioned about Charles Bing's involvement with the Mafia. Not once did they ever see him as Operation Restore was in progress. The Feds believed that Ross and Monica were victims of chance and in order to protect them, gave them stand-in parents so as to establish a ruse. And life was to go on as usual, but for them life would never go on. Life for them died the day they buried their parents… and from then on knew that they would have to live a lie. A lie they were ordered to live… all in the name of protection.

Returning home they found Chandler. He had returned home the next day and was trying to live his life as if nothing happened. If he was with the gang, it was as if the old Chandler had never left, but when he was with them, he was… someone else. He rarely if ever acted like a smartass and if they tried to broach the subject of that night, he would get all emotional and quickly leave the room. As the days dragged on, Monica became more and more concerned. She feared that if they didn't get Chandler to look at and talk about that day, she feared the worse would happen to him. So, when she saw that she couldn't get through to Chandler, she did the one thing she knew she could for him – pray. After one extreme and serious attempt, Chandler became furious and as he left, made it clear that they would never see him again. "Never" apparently only meant six months for as Monica and Ross were sitting on their beloved orange couch at Central Perk enjoying the warm and chocolaty flavor of Mocha they heard a rather shy and timid, "Hey… mind if I join you?"

Monica nearly dropped the cup as she was about to take a sip of latte, and Ross stopped the bite he was about to take on the poor and defenseless Madeline cookie. Both turned to see a rather lonely looking Chandler standing to one side of the couch. Monica quickly set the cup down, gave out a small squeal and quickly ran to embrace her long lost friend…

"Oh Chandler, I'm so, so sorry…"

"No Mon, it's me who is the sorry one. I should have let you guys help me way back when. It's been nothing but hell and I just couldn't take it anymore. I lost my parents and well… I can't lose the only other family I have. I hope you two will forgive me." In reply Monica kissed Chandler on the cheek gave him a big hug while laying her head on his shoulder and let the tears of happiness flow.

By this time, Ross had come around and hugged the couple, "Chandler, dude… sorry to be so insensitive. We really missed you man. Welcome home buddy." That said he joined in the group hug.

"Thanks my man and I too missed you guys." He said moving his head toward Monica kissed the top of her head and just bathed in the love that he was feeling from the only two people he cared about most in the world. And for the first time in six months a smile came to Chandler's face. The three would have stayed that way for awhile if they were not interrupted by a deep and rather charming voice,

"I really hate to break up such a rather big and emotional reunion, but Ross, Monica it's time for dinner and you know how Clancy hates to be kept waiting." It was Richard, Ross and Monica's father's best friend who had taken on the role of their father after the fateful shooting.

Monica rather embarrassed broke from Chandler's embrace and spoke, "Oh, hi Richard. THIS is Chandler, the one who we have been talking and worrying about for the past six months. He is the one whose parents also were killed when mom and dad…" she couldn't go on as her eyes were starting to tear up as the memory of that night again crossed her mind.

"Ah… so you are the prodigal child. I am glad to meet you Chandler" said Richard as he extended his hand for a shake.

"And you also, Sir." Replied Chandler as he shook Richard's hand with his own but still held on to Monica as a drowning person would to a life preserver.

Ross not wanting for this glorious reunion to end quickly shot in, "Richard, would it be ok if Chandler joined us for dinner? It's been so long and well…"

"Yes, I think that would be a very fine idea. I do not believe Clancy would mind as she usually makes above and beyond the needed amount. Chandler, have you eaten yet?"

"No, Sir I have not. And thanks…"

"Chandler, if you wish to be my friend and part of this family… I am not 'Sir". Just call me Richard."

"_Did he just say I was part of the family?"_ thought Chandler not believing he heard right. "Did you just say part of the family?"

"Well, yes if that is alright with you."

"Yes it is alright, Sir, eh I mean Richard. Thank you, thank you." Chandler said as his eyes started to tear up and he gave Richard the biggest hug. This day had turned out to be the best thing that has happened to him since that night. The Night, which has plagued his thoughts and given him nightmares every time he closed his eyes. Not only had he reunited with his long lost friends but he gained a family. Although it felt odd, it also felt right. And as he hugged Richard, he hoped the others didn't see the tear as it slowly rolled down his face. The silent testimonial that he truly felt love. The first time since his parents had separated so long ago, and he wondered if he could return that love.

"Well come along gang. Let's not keep Clancy or her scrumptious meal waiting any longer. Hope you have a big appetite, Chandler because you will need it." And saying that led the group of youngsters out the door.

This little scene was not missed for sitting in the corner sipping a hot cup of tea and holding a very expensive French cigarette sat a rather prim and proper woman who seemed a bit upset. "So, Richard, playing the pied piper are we?" she thought as she took a long drag from her cigarette. "Always was the sentimental fool weren't we? And now you have added the last piece of the puzzle of the latest hair-brain scheme you have cooked up. What are you up to now Richard? I WILL find out. And when I do, I will make your last blunder seem like child's play…" and with that holding her cup began to simmer in her hate and anger. If one could look through all the makeup then one would see scars. Scars so well hidden but never will heal… scars from surgery. Scars from having dozens upon dozens of bullets removed from your body. Scars from the many hours of burn treatments and tanning heat at the tanning booth. Scars which fueled the hatred she had for the man as he left the door. And with this little reunion her hatred intensified. How dare he steal the one thing most precious to her. He would pay for this. But how… and taking a sip she thought, and stewed in anger for a very long time.

The meal that night was the best Chandler had ever eaten. It consisted of Roast beef, potatoes, a pre-dinner salad, home-made crescent rolls, three different kinds of vegetables on the side, and a generous portion of chocolate cake for desert. Compared to his usual fare of macaroni and cheese with hotdog this was a feast. And he ate like a half-starved man. Enjoying every bite and enjoying the banter around the table as they kidded each other with jokes and stories, but not once did they dare broach the subject. The subject which changed their lives, the subject which caused their separation, the subject which also was the beginning of their new adventure… but all in good time my sweeties, all in good time. Feeling rather bloated, Richard pushed back from the table, and suggested that they retire to the parlor for a bit of wine and relaxation. After handing out the glasses he made a toast. A toast to their health, a toast to their reuniting, a toast for better things to come. When they had settled in to watch some television, he pulled out a cigar and after lighting it lapsed into memory about the times he and his best friend Jack would be sitting in this very room. Smoking cigars and sharing stories of times gone by. And it saddened him, for now his friend was gone. Snuffed out like a half-smoked cigar because the smoker did not have the time to finish enjoying such a fine piece of artistic pageantry. Looking over at the three young friends he again began to feel the fury. The fury he vowed to bring to completion. How dare this person take the one thing that mattered most to him in this life next to his cigars, his best friend, Jack Geller. And not only Jack, but his dear and devoted wife, Judy. Yes, he vowed again as he took a drag, "You will pay coward. You were not even brave enough to show yourself to do the deed. You had to resort to the Drag Mafia of Vegas to do your work. Oh you will pay, you WILL pay…" and he was brought back to reality by a rather timid voice.

"Richard, are you alright?" asked a rather concerned looking Monica. Looking over he saw that the three had stopped talking and were staring right at him.

"Ah…hmm...yes, I am fine. Just getting tired. If you all will excuse me I shall retire for the night. And might I add that it has been a rather exhausting evening and you all should get some sleep. A big day tomorrow…" he said while rising from his chair.

"We will. Good night Daddy…" said Monica as she kissed him goodnight on the cheek.

"Good night, Richard" said Ross next as gave him a quick hug and sat back down.

"Good night, Richard" said Chandler as he got up and again gave Richard a big hug, "And thank you. Thank you for allowing me to come into your life…."

While hugging Chandler, Richard replied, "Good night my children. Sleep well… And Chandler, welcome home son" and with that swept from the room.

Sitting back down the three again chatted for awhile catching up with what's been going on n their lives. Never once mentioning that night or even referring to it. Just basking in the glow of happiness when the best of friends reunite after a long absence. Finishing their wine, the three shared hugs and Monica retired to her room and Ross showed Chandler to his new room before retiring to his own. After the initial shock of 'his' new room, Chandler changed for bed and within minutes was fast asleep. The Geller kids didn't quite go right the sleep. Both were just two excited to sleep. Ross was on his phone calling the only other true male friend he had next to Chandler… Joey Tribiani. Monica meanwhile had two calls to make. One to Rachel Green her best friend, and one to Phoebe Buffet. Both had become quite important to her since that awful and dreadful night. And both had said the same thing, Party time. Joey on his part suggested the one thing he knew to celebrate the resurrection of their long lost friend. Beer… and not only beer. But beer at Hooters. And if memory served him right, it would be "Bikini Night". When Ross heard that, his eyes lit up. Yes, he agreed it was just what the doctor ordered. After hanging up with the friends, Ross and Monica got ready for bed and lying down both were soon asleep. It was the best sleep the three of them had in such a long time and not only that, it was the first time since that night when all three slept without nightmares. Life was once again very good.

Richard on the other hand did not go to sleep. As he lay in his bed, he schemed and he planned. Yes he thought, tomorrow would be a big day. And not just a big day, but THE DAY. The day he would launch his vengeance. A vengeance he had spent a lot of money and time on. A vengeance which ate at his very soul. A vengeance which would only be sated if the one responsible for the death of his friend was avenged. Yes, the last piece of the puzzle would soon fall into place and he would have his revenge. And as he slowly fell asleep the last thing he did was mouth the oath he had prepared so long ago, "Prepare you scum of New York for unto you shall come the wrath of the Dark Avenger. For unto you shall come our greatest hope, our freedom from your grips of tyranny. For unto you shall come the Dynamic Duo of modern times. Beware scum, for unto you comes **Captain Wuss and Boy Blunder**…" Having thought those words, Richard fell into a deep and contented sleep.

Rising early the next day, Richard quietly made his way past the other doors to the rooms he knew to be occupied by those he referred to as "his children". Though none were of his making, he knew that it was the least he could do in memory of his former and dear friend, Jack Geller. And also, he did it because of his deep and dark secret. A secret that only one other person knew about; a secret so sick that if it was revealed would leave everyone involved with scars that never could be healed. Nearing the kitchen, he heard movement within, and thinking that Clancy was up and about, said as he entered, "Good morning Clan…"

But it wasn't Clancy standing before him. It was none other than Monica Geller, the girl…no, make that young woman that he had lusted after since she entered her teens. At that time, even though she was chubby, he always had a special feeling for her as well as a yearning somewhere else. And when she had lost the weight after high school, the yearning of somewhere else became more demanding, more needing. And to stem that need he hired, Clancy. The little French maid who looked like Monica, but unlike Monica was older, sexier and didn't mind the advances of her employer. In fact, she enjoyed the attention she received from Richard and even though when Monica was there she became jealous of her, deep down she was grateful Monica was there because it was at those times that Richard was super-charged which made the sex super exciting. But before him wasn't Clancy, it was Monica. And not just Monica, but Monica in a sexy little teddy that just ended below her fanny. When Richard entered the kitchen she was reaching above her head for a bowl thus causing the hem of the teddy to rise up her body a couple of inches above her cute little bottom. And he noticed two hot facts; one she wasn't wearing a robe and two, she wasn't wearing any panties. When he saw this it seemed his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. He not only noticed the rise of the hem of the teddy, but he noticed something else start to rise. Hearing the voice, Monica quickly lowered her arm as a blush started in her forehead and quickly spread throughout her trim and youthful body. To see her then one would think she had a bad sunburn. And as she turned to the voice she said, "Richard, I … I thought I was the only one up. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would make some coffee…" And it was then she noticed the effect she was having on the man she thought of as her second father, never realizing that he was also a man. A man who would, who could have certain feelings because he wasn't her true father. Catching his eyes, she again blushed furiously and dropped her head in shame.

Lifting her head so that she looked in his eyes, Richard quietly spoke to her, "Morning, Pumpkin. You look so beautiful this morning." At these words, Monica became confused. Was she imagining it? Could Richard be having feelings for her? Was that hunger she saw in his eyes… a hunger for her? In reply to his words all she could do was blush again and she tried to lower her head to look away but he held her chin in his strong hands. And she got frightened. Not because she felt it was wrong as she considered this man to be her father. She was frightened because he was a man and she was practically naked, and she could feel the heat of his need which seemed to radiate from his touch. She would have bolted and ran from the kitchen to the safety of her bedroom, but at the sound of the soothing of his voice she lost the will to run. "Easy Monica. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Please don't go. I love you Monica, have always loved you. I need you…" and he slowly and gently pulled her close and with all the softness and gentleness he could muster, he placed his lips on hers which started out gentle but as he felt her softness, his passion started to take over and the kiss started to become more yearning; more needing. So needing in fact that he with a slow yet demanding urge parted her lips with his own and let his tongue start to explore her young and unexplored mouth. He knew he might be taking a chance, but as he kissed her he placed his hands tight against her back and while one held her in place his other one started to caress and work his hand lower along her back until at last he was at the hem of her teddy. Giving into his need he moved his hand off her the hem of the teddy; and touched the naked flesh of the backs of her legs. Her first reaction at this strange touch was an involuntary twitch of her leg muscles followed by a quick thrust forward of her hips which caused direct contact of her front to his manhood. Feeling the contact though not directly as he was wearing lounge pants and she her teddy only urged him to continue his play. And using light gentle caresses he worked his magic up her legs toward her unprotected rear. Reaching his target he started to tease, tickle, and play with her rear. At first Monica struggled, but with his hand holding her fast, his kiss melting her resistance, and that knowing hand wreaking havoc down below, her body seemed to act of its own and her legs soon parted slightly. When Richard felt this he knew that she was weakening by her own need. He knew that given just a few minutes more of his erotic play and Monica's need would be as hot as his own. And with this thought running through his mind, he decided it was time to take step number two, and his hand and fingers started their journey in and between her legs. Slowly and with skillful practice, the master started applying his erotic skills to the nerves surrounding the core to her passion. Knowing with each little touch and caress her will was about to break. At first, Monica was afraid. Every ounce of her being screamed that what was happening was wrong; that she should fight back and run away; that she should at least break the kiss and scream for help. But as the seconds ticked by something else took place. It was as if her body had awoken from some sort of sleep. Feelings were starting in the tips of her toes and quickly to radiate outward racing quickly and with a need all of their own throughout her body until at last they all seem to collide at the center of her being. She began to relax and feel the tension of the past year seem to fall from her body like ice from the branches of trees during the spring thaw. Oh the feelings that ran through her body. At first she felt tickling and all she wanted to do was laugh. But as soon as it started the tickling feeling gave way to a tingle. A tingle one got when one touched electricity. A brief second later that feeling changed to hunger. A hunger like one gets when one wants something but not quite sure what one is hungry for. Finally the true feeling came bursting forth like a flood when breaking through a dam. It was the feeling of yearning and of need. This feeling was just too great and she kissed him back. She didn't know what he was doing to her, but it was it was as if she was a great furnace and he was stoking the fire. At that point all logic and all reason left the building. All that remained was feeling and a hot fire of need which seemed to get hotter and hotter. A white, hot heat which seemed to be centered in one place. Monica was paralyzed as her whole body felt as if it would be consumed in wild blaze. The feelings were unbearable and she wanted it to end. But at the same time she never wanted this feeling to end. And just when she thought she couldn't take anymore and she would be consumed in unquenchable pleasure, it happened:

"Richard… what ARE you doing? GET OFF MY SISTER!"

Turning toward the sound it was hard to tell if Monica or Richard was more embarrassed. For standing in the doorway, was not only Ross, but also Chandler. Monica for her part just turned two shades of red and headed for the door. She scowled at Ross as she passed him, but as she passed by Chandler she saw that he was smiling. Not his smart ass I caught you smile, but a smile which seemed to say "Oh my God… I was SO turned on by that". And when she looked up and saw the twinkle in his eyes, her shame melted and she fell in love with him. He winked at her and mouthed "I'll see you later…alone". And then she smiled at him and was gone in a flash to her room. And as he watched her ascend the stairs he saw her nakedness and all he could do was quietly say "OH MY GOD I want her…"

Meanwhile Ross and Richard stared at each other. Ross with a look of seething rage and Richard who was none too happy about being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. As he headed toward the maid's entrance he said, "Morning boys, I will go and see what's keeping Clancy with breakfast. Help yourself to some coffee." And saying that he was gone through the door. Ross just stared at Richard as he left the room. He was shocked and inside his rage seethed as if to burn from within his stomach. He was speechless as he felt as if his whole world was torn asunder. Here was his father's best friend, a man with whom he had grown close to these past months because he needed the strength and assurance of an adult male who was old enough to be his father to help guide him through this loss. He trusted him as he trusted his own father, and now…with what he just witnessed, he didn't know if he could ever trust him to be alone with Monica ever again. He wanted to lash out, to cause pain. How dare this man do that to his little sister. And how could Monica be so stupid. Didn't she realize that she was parading around half-undressed? He wanted to shake her and scold her for her actions. He wanted to grab her and spank her and kiss…her. He wanted to love her. But wait a minute…Ross that was your sister. Not some hot young woman who was old enough to choose whomever she wanted for love…Or did she know the effect she would have on the men as she was dressed as she was…God, she was hot…

"Uh, Ross? Calling Captain Spacey…" said Chandler as he watched Ross's expression go from anger to deep thought.

"Huh? What? Oh Chandler. Sorry dude, what were you saying?" Ross said as he came back from his thoughts. Man did he need some loving soon…

"I just wanted to know where the coffee filters were…"

"Ze filters are where I know them to be. Now you boys out of ze kitchen. I have ze breakfast to make and I will not have you urchins disturbing my work. OUT…NOW" said one rather stern French maid as came through the maid's door. "Oh and Ross, ze master will see you in the den right away if you please."

Ross and Chandler just looked at each other as they noticed the smile which appeared on Clancy's face as she said the word 'master'. "Actually, Ross I think the man is a Big Tree myself. Now Monica… WOW"

"Dude she's my sister…"

"Yea so…" queried Chandler smirking as he knew such talk about Monica would get to him. "She does have a cute little butt there…"

"Dude…please…don't make me barf…" Ross sounded distraught which caused Chandler to chuckle, and as he watched Chandler head to the parlor, inside he did have to admit that the site of Monica in that teddy with no panties was a hot site to behold and it did make him more than a little bit horny to witness that little show. If not for the fact that she was his sister, Ross would have been very tempted by what he witnessed. Sighing mightily, Ross headed toward Richard's library. Reaching the door Ross knocked twice. When hearing the word 'Enter', Ross took a deep breath and opened the door…

**Author's Note:** As this chapter is getting quite long I see that I am going to have to continue this is the next chapter. I never thought the background would start to become its own mini-story. To all you Mondler's don't get upset. Just stick around and wait to see what happens. If you recall, in the show Monica did date Richard for a brief period. Well…fear not as that was the only fling you will ever see between Richard and Monica in this story. Send some comment's and let me know if you want to see the Chan Man with Monica…

So until the next installment I bid thee adieu…


	3. Chapter 3

As Ross entered into Richard's library, he was both amazed but also apprehensive. As he looked around, he began to gain a new respect for the man who had now become a second father to him. He never knew that his father would be hiding a treasure trove in the form of his friend, nor had Ross any inkling that the man who was now seated behind the huge mahogany desk was a man who could have such a knowledge base. Surrounding him was row upon row of every kind of book of every style. As Ross looked more closely at a few of them, he could have sworn that they appeared to be the originals. But before he could truly study them a voice broke his revere:

"Ross… do have a seat. I see that you appreciate the classics…" said Richard as he motioned toward one of the chairs facing his desk. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Richard, you amaze me. My dad never told me that you were such an avid reader of classical literature. Are any of these the originals?"

"Yes, they all are. I have been collecting them since I was a boy. At least half of them were passed on to me from my grandfather. But that isn't the reason I called you in here…"

"_Here it comes"_ thought Ross as Richard paused to see the reaction he would receive when he told Ross his true intent. Ross sat stiff in apprehension as Richard continued.

"Ross I know what you just witnessed in the kitchen between your sister and I may have been a real shock and most likely not the sight you were expecting to see as you came around the corner. I probably would have been twice as shocked as you were and probably the person who was so shamefully taking advantage of my baby sister's nakedness would probably be picking themselves up off the floor right about now. But Ross, I have to let you in on a little secret. Your sister is one hot piece of tail..."

"Good God Richard, Stop! She's my sister…" Ross was more than a little shocked that Richard would refer to Monica as a piece of tail…he was starting to get outraged.

"Oh get over it Geller. I wouldn't doubt that the sight of Monica dressed as she was didn't make you a little bit horny…so lighten up soldier. Monica may be your sister, but she is a woman after all…and just because you are her brother doesn't stop you from still being just a man…" Richard shot back with a stern look. "Besides, that is not why I asked you to come to my library. I asked you to come because I need your help. And Chandler's also.

"What is it you want?" asked Ross as he was glad to change the topic from Monica as he started to have visions of his sister dressed and undressed in various ways while he tenderly and with wanton need running through his veins as he slowly bought her to peak after peak of blissful passion. And if Richard would have come around the desk he would have seen the resulting bulge Ross was now embarrassingly sporting as a result of such thoughts. Ross quickly shifted his sitting position so that he was resting his head in his hands.

Leaning forward to match Ross's posture, Richard continued his narrative, "As you may or may not know, crime in our fair city has risen by 35 percent this past year alone and if the trend keeps up, who knows what could happen in the very near future. It seems as if time is reverting back to the early 20's with drive by shootings, gang wars, drug trafficking out of control, and mob families establishing territories. And Ross, this scares me. If something isn't done soon, there will be no law abiding citizens left as all will flee in terror. And then what of our beautiful city?" Pausing briefly he could see that he had gotten Ross' attention and knew Ross was thinking. So Richard continued…

"And that is where you and Chandler come in… you two will be the 80's version of the super hero…"

"Super Hero?" asked a confused Ross as the words started to sink in…

"Yes, sort of a Batman and Robin team."

"Batman and Robin…" asked a rather shocked Ross but a Ross who was starting to catch on to the drift of where this was heading…

"Right…the Dynamic Duo of Greenwich Village…"

"Dynamic Duo…"?

"The Caped Crusaders of Central Perk… the avengers of the average Joe… the ones to right the wrongs…the bringers of Truth… Justice… and the American Way…" Richard was starting to ham it up real good by now and would have continued the build-up speech if Ross hadn't interrupted him with the following:

"So…let me get this straight. You want Chandler and me to dress up as the Caped Crusaders to fight the slime of the city so as to keep it safe for the common person…"?

"Yes that sums it up right…"

"And what oh great tree are we to be called?" asked an expectant Ross as he tried to place the pieces together.

"Captain Wuss and Boy Blunder…" was Richard's reply as a gleam began to sparkle in his right eye.

"CAPTAIN WUSS AND BOY BLUNDER! Richard, are you out of your freaking mind? Or have you been smoking weed again?" Ross shouted.

"Take it easy Ross…"

"No I will NOT take it easy. Have you thought this through? Are you not aware of the complications this could make for Chandler and me? Not to mention the flack we would get from our friends…" he trailed as he sank back into his chair. Ross started to rub his temple. "And what would Monica say?"

"Monica already knows and she believes it to be a very good idea. And besides, nobody will ever know who you are unless you or Chandler speaks of it. And the best part of the deal is the cool suits you get to wear and neat gadgets you get to play with…" replied Richard while staring straight into Ross's face.

"Cool suit?" shot back Ross as he sat upright at full attention again. "Hmm. Well maybe I did speak rather quickly. May I see these suits?"

"But I thought you were reluctant about this whole thing…" grinned Richard as he started to rise from his chair. And from the look he saw in Ross's face he knew he had him hook, line and sinker. And pressing a button on his desk which caused the bookcase behind his desk to open revealing two firehouse poles with signs sprouting "Richard" on one and "Guest" on the other. He sprang to his pole while saying "To the Lab" and he slid out of site.

Ross just shook his head and said, "Dude you have been watching too many Batman reruns." And taking the other pole followed Richard into God only knew where…

As Chandler watched his best bud climb the steps and disappear into Richard's study, he shifted his gaze down a couple doors to that of Monica Geller. And as he looked at the door his thoughts turned to the beautiful goddess he knew was right now on the other side of that door and a picture again came to his mind's eye. The picture of her and Richard in a hot and sweet embrace; of how she was wearing just a flimsy little gown which hugged her curves to reveal her tanned skin in all its glory; of her soft, sensuous lips; her perky breasts with their pointed nipples which peeked out at him at times; and as his gaze swept lower, her pert and naked cheeks which seemed to quiver at Richard's touch because he caused the hem of the teddy to ride up toward her waist; of her lean and somewhat muscular thighs leading down to near perfect knees and continuing down to her small and slender feet; and then her beautiful and shy blush when she was discovered by Ross; and then as she was leaving the room, the soft and warm smile she gave to him as she passed by him. Not the embarrassed variety of one who was caught with their pants down, but a soft tender smile with a look from her eyes that said 'I like you, I want to know you'. And as he watched her climb the stairs he couldn't help but see her hips as they swayed with each step. But the one thing which really got to him was that the higher up she went, the more revealing she became. And the more revealing she became, the more he could see of her female beauty. And the more he saw, the more aroused he became. He knew he should have turned away, but her feminism kept him glued like a starving alcoholic needing that next swig. His mind was shocked with what he was doing, but his body with all that he was feeling locked him in place. And when she reached the top, he gasped as at last he was able to get a good look at the center of her being. And his breathing quickly and he let out a soft moan as he saw that she was shaved. Shaking his head to break his thoughts, Chandler knew he needed a cold shower and quick; otherwise he might lose it and leave an embarrassing spot on the front of his pajamas. Yes, a quick shower and a nice stroll on the grounds should clear his head. And with that he dashed up the steps and into the safety of his bedroom.

As Ross slid slowly down the pole, his vision blackened as the dark seem to swallow him in a warm and gentle embrace. He didn't know how long he was in darkness nor was he aware of the distance he slid as all his senses were lulled by the inky blackness of limbo. When his feet again touched ground, the area in front of him opened into a vast chamber the likes of which were only attempted in a weird Sci-Fi novel or one of his favorite TV shows, Star Trek. He was flabbergasted. And as he stepped from the chute and looked around, he just couldn't believe his eyes. It was as if he had entered "The Twilight Zone…"

"Richard, how…? Where…? This had to cost you a fortune. How…how" all Ross was could say.

Richard just smiled as he explained, "You like it"?

"Like it…I love it."

He continued, "Well, it's like this Ross. I am extremely wealthy. I come from a long line of the Rockefeller's. And I don't mean the family either. We are a very secret group with high ideals and major plans. I am not an optomologist Ross. That is just my cover. My little home in the city was also a cover. These grounds; this mansion is my true home. My true occupation is that of Investor Philanthropist. I make more money in one day than the President makes in a year. I am one thing my Brothers and Sisters are not, a rebel. A thorn in the side of those I associate with. You see Ross; bad times are coming in the very near future. It seems that those who are my kind have changed the agenda of goals and have become quite evil. It seems they want to take over and rule the world. I am very much against what they now have become, and I have vowed to bring to an end their evil plans and schemes…" Pausing he glanced at Ross who had the biggest look of confusion. And sounding more serious than he had before, he continued, "Ross, what I have just conferred to you must never be spoken of. Your life will depend on your secrecy."

"Speak of it. Rockefellers, secret societies… My God Richard, you speak as if it is one big conspiracy." Before he could go on Richard had turned to him, grabbed both his arms and shot back at him;

"IT IS A CONSPIRACY Ross! Look around you. Do you actually think that as an optomologist I could afford all of THIS…think man, do you think that life is as simple as what you see around you? If you believe that, than your degree means nothing and you are the biggest idiot this century. And…the biggest fool."

"Oh get off it Richard. Everyone knows that what you speak of is mere myth. Nothing more than fairy tales. And tell anyone…who would I tell? I would be the biggest laughing stock in the Science Community not to mention my friends…"

"Monica didn't think it was such a fallacy when I told her years ago…"

"Monica? What does she have to do with any of this?" asked Ross as he gestured all around him.

"She my dear boy is the one who came up with all the gadgets that you will get to play with; not to mention the suits…"

"Monica…? Monica Geller? Monica who is my sister? Your kidding right Richard?" he started to laugh but when he saw the cold, dark seriousness in Richard's eyes. "But she is only a chef…"

"A very brilliant cover I might add." Richard said. Seeing Ross's confusion growing he continued, "Ross, Monica is more than a chef. She has a Doctorate in electronics and a Masters degree in robotics and gadgetry. Your sister is more intelligent than you."

"Way, No Way!" shouted a rather indignant Ross.

"Way." Replied Richard confidently. "And you know what else, that would make an excellent name for a rock band."

"Monica… a doctor of electronics… Monica… a Masters in robotics… Monica… smarter than me…" and having said that a rather forlorn Ross Geller sank back down into a chair.

"Yes, Ross, Monica…"

"But how…when…?" asked Ross as he shook his head in utter disbelief, "Please Richard, explain this to me. Where was I when all of this was taking place? How could I have missed seeing this?"

"Listen to me, Ross you were so busy with your dinosaurs and your space exploration, not to mention Star Trek that you totally missed the fact that Monica was indeed a gifted child. You were so busy teasing her and picking on her that you missed the fact that behind all that fat hid the mind of a genius. All you had to do was take one look and you would have seen the potential."

"I guess I am a little guilty of being blind. But I wasn't the only one who missed it. Boy if mom and dad were still alive they would be shocked. More than shocked, they probably would be greatly ashamed. I bet if they were still alive and knew of this they would do everything in their power to make it up to her. Damn it Richard, why couldn't I see this."

"Ross nobody knew. Not you or your parents."

"Why, Richard, why" asked Ross in a whisper. And after saying this Ross bowed his head and cried.

Richard came over to the distraught man, and kneeling down he gently lifted Ross's tear stained face so that he could look him in the eye. "You didn't know because Monica didn't want any of you to know. She made me promise never to tell any of you. Ross, it's not your fault and it's not Jack or Judy's fault. Monica has forgiven all of you."

"But still…" and again Ross began crying.

And seeing there was really nothing more he could say, Richard sat down next to Ross and just held him like a father who holds his weeping child. Sensing Ross had quieted down somewhat he asked, "Feeling any better?"

"No…"

"What say you and I take a look around and see the many great wonders this place has to offer."

"I guess." Replied Ross as Richard helped him to his feet. And together the two set off to see all there was to see.

As Chandler emerged from his bathroom into his bedroom after taking a nice cool shower hoping to get the vision of lust goddess Monica from his mind, he passed the open curtains of the windows which faced the back of the manor. Glancing out he stopped mid-stride, gave a soft "OH MY GOD" and dropped the towel he was using to dry his wet hair. As he watched he saw her, his lust goddess Monica. And as he watched her, his blood again started to rush through his veins while his lust again slowly rose to fever pitch. He was grateful that she was so far away and could not see him. He doubted he could explain the bulge in the front of his silk boxers which seemed to be at the bursting point.

She was in the Lilly fields behind the manor. The day was sunny, warm and very bright. She had decided it would be the perfect time to work on her sun tan. She had been working on it as diligently as she worked on all of Richard's gadgets and doodads. She was in such a playful and mean demeanor as she chose her bathing suit earlier that morning. She picked out her favorite; the one she knew would drive any live normal American male to lustful distraction. It was a pale blue thong bikini made from the thinnest silycra that she had in her collection. Silycra was a creation she had come up with one day while working on the suits that the boys would be wearing. It is a combination of silk for its transparency, and lycra for its sensual feel. Putting it on she admired how sexy she looked in the mirror. Looking back at her was a young and sensual woman wearing a pale blue thong bikini. The top just covered the nips of her full and succulent breasts. The bottom, if that is what one would call it just barely covered her plump and youthful womanhood. And as she looked she said, "Well Chandler if this doesn't get your blood boiling then you must be dead." Nodding appreciatively she turned to leave. Taking a couple steps she stopped abruptly as she started to feel strange tingles which were radiating from two hot spots on her body. Was it her imagination or was she being sensually caressed in places she hoped to have her lover to touch in days to come. Dismissing it as mere fancy she again started walking. Making it only as far as the door she had to stop again as the tingles were now turning to waves of pure animalistic pleasure. She was relieved when opening her door Chandler was nowhere to be seen. If he was, she knew she would have thrown all caution to the proverbial wind as she was in desperate need of sexual release. Hoping with all her might, she stilled herself for the long walk she knew it was to the backyard and the lounge chairs by the pool. She prayed a silent prayer that she would not orgasm before reaching the safety of the cool water which waited in the pool and she knew if she could just make it, she would be able to put out the fire in the center of her being which was slowly climbing to an all-consuming blaze. Gathering her final strength she again started on her trek. Halfway down the stairs she had to clamp her mouth shut lest she cry out in pleasurable sighs and moans. Reaching the kitchen her pace had increased to a small jog and if one were to observe her as she passed they would see the light sheen of perspiration which was slowly and teasingly running down her hot and flushed body, and hear the whimpering which escaped unbidden from her lips. Each step for her was one of pure, sensual and erotic pleasure. She wanted it to stop but yet she wanted it to go on and on. It was torture, but a torture she yearned for. A torture she craved. She had lost all thought of time and place. She was lost in two conflicting thoughts and feelings. In the first, she was frightened and desperate. She knew she had to reach the safety of the pool. If she could then the coolness of the water would put out the fire which raged through her hot and flushed body. Her logical brain was screaming at her, "This is wrong. You shouldn't be feeling like this. You are supposed to be in control of yourself. What if people see you? What if Chandler or Ross or Richard saw you?" In the second, her body was fighting for control. In its aroused and erotic state it was feeding to her imagination and fantasy side of her brain saying, "Why are you fighting it? Just feel the pleasure you are experiencing. Let the fabric caress and pleasure you to fulfillment. Imagine that you are in a sweet embrace with Chandler. Just imagine that it is his lips which are brushing and nuzzling your breasts. Oh you feel wetness on your nipples? That's because he is slowly…sensuously teasing and licking them to hardness. Feel that between your legs? That's his fingers slowly teasing…tickling…caressing you. They are gently and slowly stroking your hot spot. Can you feel them go from front to back…and now they are coming from back to front. Going again and again…teasing…tickling…caressing…" By now Monica had reached the patio. Her pace of movement had reached the point of a run. Her hair was plastered against her forehead as sweat now coated her like the glisten from suntan oil. Her breath was ragged a runner who just finished a marathon and moans of pleasure escaped her as she could no longer hold them in. Seeing the pool just beyond the patio gave her a feeling that victory was a sure thing. That mind would once again rule over body. And feeling excited she gave a cry of "Woo Hoo". Unfortunately her victory was short lived. When she reached the lounge chairs it hit like a wave that smashes and breaks through a poor constructed dam. Her body received one more gigantic surge of pleasure that caused it to reach its peak. With a gasp as if struck with a powerful electric shock, Monica though defeated sank into the nearest chair to ride the waves of orgasmic pleasure. She could feel each twinge, shake, and flutter as the force which now engulfed her entire body seemed to rise rapidly to peak after glorious peak. With each peak she reached, Monica was sure that the pleasure was greater than the last and she was sure that if it increased any more she would surely die from the pleasure. Finally she reached the plateau of her ride. With a cry which she was sure was enough to wake the dead, Monica's body gave one final convulsion of pleasure and then relaxed into a swooning state. Monica on her part was left in a state of minor confusion. Her body had betrayed her. Her mind was admonishing her for being such a slut, a whore. She was exhausted but she was also feeling really good. She didn't know what to do. How could she have done such a thing? She was always taught that the body was a sacred thing, a temple. And now she had defiled that temple. She felt a very strong guilt take over her and she did the one thing she felt she could only do. She cried. After calming down in both mind and body, Monica slowly got up and walking up to the pool's edge dove into the water. After a short swim as if to cleanse her soul, Monica got out of the pool and start to walk toward the field of lilies. She felt a soft glow which seemed to radiate throughout her body. She wasn't sure if it was because she was forgiven or if her body had just become accustomed to the soft and gentle kisses of the soft and wet fabric. The sun felt good on her cool body and she again began to relax. Not only relaxed, but she felt as if she was one with nature. Her body had a rebirth and now she was at peace. Reaching down to pick some flowers she began to sing. It was at this point that Chandler spotted her.

As Chandler stood by the window he couldn't believe his eyes. Out in field yonder was his lust goddess. Was the sun playing tricks on him? Was Monica…naked? That was the point at which he dropped his towel and exclaimed, "OH MY GOD". But no, as she again straightened up he could see or barely see what could be described as a bathing suit. And a chill started in the top of his head and the tips of his toes which seemed to race toward each other at blinding speeds. Traveling along each nerve and fiber caused a severe vibration which coursed through the rest of his body only to come together and to culminate at the tip of his throbbing member. And as he watched her, he could see the sun glisten off her wet body which gave her body a rather ethereal glow which justified the title of goddess he bestowed on her. With each step she took, the longing hunger he felt for her grew stronger and stronger. And he knew that if he didn't take action soon he would be consumed by this hot burning passion which burned ever hotter, ever brighter with each passing second. When he could stand it no longer Chandler took action. He raced to his dresser and yanked open a drawer. Quickly scanning the drawer, he cursed himself for he could not find what he was looking for and thus began the dance of the flying clothes. Failing to find that which he sought, Chandler proceeded to the next drawer thus repeating the same procedure with the same futile result. Making a third attempt and with the same end result Chandler dashed back to the window to check on Monica. His face fell as he saw that she had gathered a bunch of flowers and was heading back toward the house. Looking at her he didn't know which was more beautiful, the flowers or Monica's smile which had a radiant beauty all of its own. With a cry of unbridled lust Chandler looked toward the sky while raising his fist and cursed, "Damn you Richard! Damn you and your wall of dresser drawers. I will not allow your fiendish puzzle to ruin my blissful happiness!" Turning back toward the dresser Chandler looked down and spotted his prize. A pair of leather Speedos he lovingly referred to as "The Lady Killers". Crying out in triumph Chandler reached out to claim his beloved Speedos when he slipped on some of the thrown clothes with a rather loud thud preceded by the biggest brush burn of his young life. Shortly there arose such a noise as he felt the quick burning pain which seemed to register in his brain, "OUCH, ouch, ouch, ouch…" He would have gone on with his little song had it not been broken by a voice coming through the window. Painfully getting up and limping toward the window, he found a rather frightened Monica peering up at him from below.

Monica had just reached the pool with her prize when she heard a lot of commotion coming from Chandler's room. Looking toward the window, she saw Chandler give a cry of outrage, turn away from the window she saw him give another cry and reach forward for something. She saw that as he reached, he started to fall followed by a loud thud and then hearing him cry out as if in pain. Rushing to the window, she called out to him, "Chandler, are you alright? Chandler? Chandler!" She would have rushed into the house and upstairs toward his bedroom had she not seen him slowly rise and appear at the window.

"Yes…yes, I am alright. Uh…you didn't happen to see that little display did you?" He asked rather timidly.

"Yes I did. I was afraid you were in trouble and was just on my way to see if you needed assistance." Monica replied.

"Oh…" Chandler came back as his face started to turn three shades of red. "Wait for me by the pool. I will be down in a couple of minutes."

"Ok…" replied Monica as excitement started to replace her concern. "Oh…and on your way through the kitchen, would you be a dear and bring me a vase. They are in the cupboard by the pantry." Turning, she headed back to the lounge chairs by the pool. Taking a seat in a lounge and setting the flowers beside her, she leaned back and waited excitedly for her Prince Charming.

To her the minutes seemed to drag on like an eternity. With each passing minute Monica became hungrier with the need to see her tanned and Greek god. Ever since she met Chandler, those many years ago she couldn't get his image from her mind. It was when she was in her fat years. It was the first Thanksgiving that Ross came home. He called and asked if he could bring his roommate home for the holiday. And when she first laid eyes on him with his swan cut hairstyle, her heart seemed to have skipped a beat. And then to her utter amazement, it started to beat faster. And she feared she was having a heart attack. To her, it seemed that her Prince Charming had arrived. Her exultation soon turned to dread as she realized her condition. She had been fat for many years and now she became self conscious in his presence. She swooned as he said hello to her and let slide his smirk as her brother introduced her to him as his little sister. And how wonderful it felt when he accepted her offer to make macaroni and cheese for his dinner because he hated everything to do with Thanksgiving. She idolized him to the point of being her master as she without any hesitancy accepted his advice that she should become a chef. To her it seemed life was finally turning around for her until he broke her heart. It occurred after dinner as Ross and Chandler were doing the dishes. She had entered the kitchen to see if she could help. She didn't hear the whole conversation, but the part that felt as if he took a knife and cut out her heart was when he said he didn't want to have to spend the evening with Ross's fat sister. With tears in her eyes she left the kitchen she ran into her parents who offered her the remaining pies. It was at that moment that she made her decision. She decided that she was going to lose weight. She was going to make Chandler pay for his heart-breaking remark. And storming off to her room, she started to scheme of her revenge. It was a tough year which followed, but Monica did prevail in losing the weight. The only thing that kept her going forward was her anger and her need for revenge on one Chandler Bing. She had the punishment all worked out but the problem was how she was going to get him to fall into her trap. She was quite pleased with the reaction she got from him as he first laid eyes upon her as she entered the room. She could tell that he lusted after her and she felt good as a strange sense of power seemed to fill her being. Taking Rachel Green her best friend into the kitchen, she received instruction from her on how to implement her revenge. Rachel quickly left when Chandler entered the kitchen and asked if Monica would again make that righteous macaroni and cheese like she did the previous year. There was no smirk on his face, only pure interest. Pleased that all was going to plan, she thought victory was within her reach when tragedy struck. She was fooling around with a sharp carving knife saying how good the cool metal felt against her skin when she lost control and it flew straight up into the air. Watching it reach the top of its flight and begin its descent, the looks on both their faces turned to fear. She knew she had gone too far as she saw the blade point enter the shoe, and the look of pain which crossed his face as the knife made a soft thud as it hit the floor. Chandler on his part became deeply concerned as he saw the knife rise into the air and descend to the floor gaining speed as it went. His concern became fear as he saw the blade slice into his shoe. And the fear became pain as he felt the blade sliced his toe. He was sure it was severed by the time the thud of the blade had signaled it had reached the floor. It took her months of therapy for her to get over the incident. Her guilt was so great that it was feared she would resort back to fat Monica. All seemed so hopeless until the day Richard entered the scene. He knew there was something very special about her, but he wasn't quite sure what that something was. Then he sent her to a secret testing facility. It was there that he learned the truth. It was there that she was indeed an exceptional child. At first Monica's parents were against Richard and his offer to help send Monica to school. But as the days dragged on, Monica seemed to become more and more drawn in to herself that they feared she was slowly dying. When they could take it no more, they gave in to Richard and allowed him take Monica away… She would have continued thinking had a sparkle caught the corner of her eye.

When she turned in his direction, Monica gave a short gasp. As he came toward her, Monica could start to feel the goose bumps as they erotically coursed through her veins. She wasn't sure if it was her thong bikini she was wearing or if it was the sight of the blue eyed beauty which was approaching her slowly as she sat staring at the leather Speedos which seemed to come closer with each passing second. And then he was there right in front of her…Chandler Bing…the one who broke her heart…Chandler Bing…the one she had forgiven long ago for the remark…Chandler Bing…her Greek god. The Speedos were now directly in front of her face. Was it her imagination or was there something huge hidden inside that leather. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not but she caught a whiff of something which seemed to be turning her on. It took all of her will power not to lean forward for a bigger inhale of that wonderful smell. Her mind was working on full time horny. If she was an animal she would have grabbed onto his legs, plant her face in that leather and start to lick away like there was no tomorrow. But then her logic mind stepped in and prevented her body from acting on feeling. And she looked up. Staring at her were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She wasn't quite sure, but the look coming from those eyes was not of lust, but of something deeper. Could it be love? And then a smile came to his face.

"I brought the vase for you." He said as he handed her the vase. Reaching around toward the table he added, "I hope you don't mind but I brought us some wine to while away the time until lunch."

"No, I think that is a wonderful idea." Monica replied with a smile on her face. "What shall we drink to?"

"How about we drink a toast to you?" Chandler asked as his smile broadened and caught her eyes as they seemed to take on a gleam.

Monica couldn't stop the blush which started in her neck and seem to rapidly spread to her forehead. "Ok."

Chandler then cleared his throat, raised his glass and made his toast. "To Monica…a bright spot which came into my life some time ago when I thought that I was the biggest loser this world had ever known. I know you didn't mean to hurt me that day in the kitchen and if it was because of some stupid remark I had made previous, then I am so-so sorry. I love you Monica. I have for some time and if there is any way in which to make it up to you I will. I didn't realize it before, but no more will I remain blind..." Chandler had to stop as a tear was slowly rolling down his cheek so that he could wipe it away. Monica didn't miss the tear and from the corner of her own eye a tear started to fall. She set her glass down, and reached out and started to stroke the back of Chandler's head…

"I love you too, Chandler. I knew deep down inside I always have. Ever since that first day I set eyes on you in my parent's house I knew I loved you. That was the day you called me fat. I was crushed, but I have since forgiven you. I need you Chandler Bing…do you hear me. I want you, I need you… Make love to me, Chandler… make me feel special." And then she pulled his head toward hers and placed his lips against hers. Slowly the kiss began, but as his hands started to travel slowly, lovingly against her the kiss became more and more animalistic. His hands seemed to know what they were doing as they found each and every one of her hot spots. He knew he must have found a particularly sensitive region as she started to make moaning noises. Slowly and teasingly he played her body like it was a fine tuned harp. And as he played her, his reward was that she kissed him more and more deeply. Feeling that he could stand it no longer, Chandler rose from his chair and helping Monica to stand on trembling legs he led her away to the pool house unaware that this whole little display of affection had not gone unnoticed.

Beyond the field behind the pool is a small orchard and beyond the orchard a road runs parallel to the back of the manor. In the middle of the road sat a black Mercedes. Now, if that didn't seem out of place, then the two figures which leaned against the Mercedes also wouldn't seem to be out of place. Both were dressed in black and were peering at the couple as they entered the pool house.

"Wow! Monica has a brick house body which would make my little dinky dance a dance…" rasped Gunther as he rubbed his hard-on through his jeans. The next thing he noticed as pulled the glasses away from his eyes was the ground quickly rising up to meet his head. This was after the sharp pain he felt to his right cheek.

"You disgusting, pig! How dare you lust after a woman in my presence!" This came from the figure next to him. A woman with flaming red hair and brown eyes. "What are you up to Richard? Well, no matter. I have my surprises too. Gunther, pick up that scrawny ass of yours and open my door." As quick as he could, he was on his feet and opening the door for his mistress. Closing the door, he quickly entered the car on the driver's side while rubbing away the soreness from the back hand he had received from her. "Gunther, it is time…Let's find Ursula." And with that the car sped away as the sun was reaching the noon hour.


End file.
